grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ric
The crafty, sinister politician who was in a relationship with Mel and responsible for her husband, previous Prime Minister David Johnson assassination. Early Life A critique of David Johnson, a previous Prime Minister who managed to be the first black Prime Minister of United Kingdom and husband of Mel and father to Nidine and Keagan, born in Brixton he always saw David as an elite and not really a man of the people. While David had a more privileged background than most it is clear he is more honest than Ric. David's run as Prime Minister ended suddenly when he was assassinated by at that time unknown assailants causing for a brief period before the country is run by the safe Prime Minister Grainger Styles the previous occupant to Sam Bishop. There were theory's of Ric who had been a vocal opponent of David as a politician but no proof. While Mel's family had to move around as their security was constantly under threat Ric moved to Grasmere Valley nearer to the heart of politics. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among the list of the original residents in Volume 1 living in Midwoodcote were the politicians tend to reside. Mel , Nidine and Keagan at this point have now settled to Grasmere Valley. Ric has been attempting to wooing Mel longing to have her as his wife. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 Ric ends up being involved in the Christmas Carol service conducted by Mel who had enough of it being 'unorganized'. Now dating Mel he is drafted in as the speaker. The town can't stand him as they view him as a shifty guy who has connections to dodgy business deals, terrorism and possibly responsible for the assignation of Mel's husband a view shared by both Nidine and Keagan who are reluctantly drafted into the carol service as part of the band constructed by Mel with Ric seeing all the Christmas carols for the night. Ric tries to speak but in the end doesn't managed to as Eve Kennedy who had been shouted by Mel argues back and soon afterwards the attempted suicide of Nicholas Fletcher is revealed to the conjugation who all flee to find out what happened. Volume 14 Mel is attempting to ban abortion entirely and is now in a position to do so after Mr Logan had been arrested following the attempt to kill Jane Mabel's unborn baby and use the system to do it. Ric who was suspected of being involved in David's death before the two became an item, Ric demanded for Mel to stop trying to ban abortion which he finds abhorrent. Mel refuses. He reveals to her that he had her husband assassinated for trying to push the same thing, as well as getting rid of a political enemy and that he would get rid of Mel in a heartbeat if she caved in. Mel is shocked and says she will reveal the truth about Ric and continue with her fight against abortion. However Ric blackmails her saying her reputation would be ruined being involved with the man responsible for her husband's death. He would say she was really behind his murder and that she had benefited ever since from his death she had now become Vice Prime Minister and key figure in politics. Mel in the end agrees with Ric. Not only does she change her mind on the abortion issues to save her reputation she also still dates Ric despite her knowing he killed David! Volume 19 As of Volume 19 Ric's role of assassinating David Johnson has come to light and he is now in prison for the rest of his life. Mel with everything revealed now dumps Ric as his deeds a publicly known. Volume 27 Mel has now married Sam Bishop after serving as his Vice Prime Minister for a while. All of this information as suggested from his prison activities shows he now considers Sam Bishop his new enemy and there are rumours he wants him dispatched just like David.